


Christmas wimpshot

by ajvicka



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas, Cliche, Draco Malfoy is a Tease, Drinking, Drinking Games, First Kiss, Fluff, Hand Jobs, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Humor, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, Inspired by Fanfiction, M/M, Morning Sex, My First Work in This Fandom, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 20:59:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16818340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ajvicka/pseuds/ajvicka
Summary: Drinking games at Christmas. It's cute.





	Christmas wimpshot

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Roll the Dice and Swear](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2607497) by [ramonaspeaks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ramonaspeaks/pseuds/ramonaspeaks). 



> Inspired by Phan fanfic by ramonaspeaks. If they ever see this Thanks, it was real inspiration and great fun to read. Full rules to Wimpshot at the end of their fic. Shoutout to my friends and betas that told me I uploaded the unbetad version first. You guys are the best ily

“My first wet dream about Hermione was when…”

“Oh, please, shut up, Ronald,” yelled Hermione as she jumped to silence her boyfriend. “No one asked about that, plus, we haven’t even drawn the cards yet.”

“OK, let’s draw! When did you realize you have a crush on someone in this circle?” Luna repeated her question.

It was a weird group, the six of them. The golden trio and Luna obviously stayed friends when they returned for their eight year. The only two Slytherins that came back were Pansy and Draco. Pansy had to because her family insisted but Draco was completely different case. His parents fled to France but instead of going with them, he decided that he was done being a coward. He was a coward the whole war and it got him the dark mark. So, no more cowardice, no more hiding. He was here, and he was apparently queer. Nothing pissed his father off more, but Draco was beyond caring.

At the beginning he and Pansy kept to themselves. They were picked on until Luna took mercy on them and asked them to join their Friday outing to Hogsmeade. No one in the trio was thrilled by the idea but the fire whiskeys the Slytherins kept buying helped to mend the relationships. After that evening full of booze, bickering and in the end crying and forgiveness (even though Ron and Draco would never admit to crying while hugging each other), Hermione and Pansy became thick as thieves. A week later, Ron sent Pansy huge bouquet of roses and when someone asked him about it, he only violently blushed. Pansy had no such problem and, as shameless as she was, she told anyone who cared that she and Hermione had lengthy discussion about some sex moves that were passed between Slytherin girls for generations.

And so, it all started. They all decided to stay at Hogwarts during Christmas for the reasons better left unsaid. Pansy brought up first bottle of fire whiskey and their plans for the evening were set. When they run out of that Harry and Ron made adventurous journey to Seamus secrete stash.

So, that’s how they ended up here, drunk out of their arses on the floor of the eight years common room laughing while playing wimp shot.

“I think this round is our last,” said resolutely Hermione. “One more shot and this idiot is gonna choke on his own vomit during the night.”

“Kinky,” retorted Draco, snickering. Hermione gave him a side eye but didn’t react otherwise. They all got used to it by now, his remarks didn’t hold any hate.

“Harry, I hope you take care of it here. I’ll take Ron upstairs and sort him out.” She hauled her dunk boyfriend up and started to drag him up the stairs which was no easy task when he was at least a foot taller than her and she drunk twice as much as him. It was a surprise to everyone when they started this binge drinking with the Slytherins that she could hold her liquor better than almost anyone.

“Queen of hearts,” said cheerfully Luna, knowing she avoided the double-edged sword she brought upon them.

“Five of clubs,” said Harry. That was pretty low, so he had to start to compose his answer here. When was it that he admitted his crush to Malfoy? He looked at him, sitting across, flush of alcohol high on his cheekbones, tie long forgotten somewhere, first three buttons of his shirt open due to the heat from the fireplace, white hair a mess falling into his eyes. He might say that he realised right now if he’ll have to answer but that would not be true. It’s hard to tell when it has actually started, maybe somewhere along the sixth year. This crush had only actually started to manifest that year. Now that he had no reason to call these strong emotions towards Malfoy hate he had to think about it and once Malfoy thrown lopsided smirk that was without any malice his way, Harry felt sudden moment of clarity. As any reasonable teenager he fled to his room and later to showers to wank.

Draco drawled eight of diamonds and thrown a cocky look at Harry. The moment their eyes met, however, the look became much more heated.

“Aw Salazar. Two of hearts,” whined Pansy. She looked at Luna. “I guess you already know. I guess it started someday three months ago…” Pansy got on all fours and crawled towards Luna like a dangerous wildcat. All Luna did was grin and spread her arms, so Pansy could comfortably crawl into a hug and a kiss.

“Hey Malfoy?”

“Yeah?”

“You think we should leave?” Pansy and Luna have been making out for at least five minutes now. Suddenly a bra hit Draco in the face. He threw an absolutely terrified look at Harry and started to scramble of off the floor.

“Hell yeah. We should. Quickly.” His head spun and his legs felt wobbly but there is no way he’s going to watch his best friend have sex with another girl. That just wasn’t his thing, thank you very much. Potter joined him on the stairs. They were swaying and grabbed whatever they could for support. By the middle of the staircase they figured it out. Harry was holding the railing, Draco was supporting himself on the wall and they held each other for support. Sure, for support, nothing more, no matter that their balance was actually thrown off by each other.

Girl moaning made them go faster. Draco turned toward his room, but Harry’s hand held him back.

“Look, Draco, can I ask you something? It’s just that Hermione and Ron are now in our room and either they’re going to fuck or Ron is going to vomit better part of the night and I don’t want to be there for either one of those scenarios so I was thinking that maybe… I could… If you didn’t mind... maybe…”

Draco’s brain finally caught up on what was Potter rambling. “You want to spend the night in my room?”

“Yes, thank you.” It wasn’t exactly an offer in Draco’s mind, more like making sure what the other boy meant. But Harry was already dragging him in the direction of his own room, so Draco decided to go with it. If something happens, hell, blame fire whiskey.

When they reached his room Draco all but face planted himself to the bed, completely forgetting Potter in favour of soft sheets. Removing clothes was more difficult like that but he’ll be damned if he moved more than he had to. Now that he was lying down the tiredness was more prominent then when he was lounging and laughing downstairs.

“Um… I’ll just transfigure this rug into a matres, shall I?” That brought Draco to full alert again. He had Harry in his room. He just took of his clothes in front of Harry. _He was just in his boxers in front of Harry. Harry was drunk enough to cause permanent damage to anything he decided to use magic against_. HARRY WAS ABOUT TO TRANSFIGURE HIS PERSIAN RUG FROM MOTHER TO A MATRES.

He shot up. “Don’t you dare!” Harry just stood there, wand in hand, glasses askew, T-shirt riding up and revealing a strip of skin on his stomach. He gulped and tried to catch up with his wayward thoughts. “Don’t you dare to transfigure that rug because… Because! You ain’t sleeping on the floor. Get in the bed, Potter.”

“You are in the only bed in here! I’m not sleeping with you!” Harry’s protests were more principle based. There was no displeasure in sharing Draco’s bed, on the contrary. But it could also turn awkward really fast and their building friendship was still fragile.

“Oh, don’t be a wanker. I’d rather sleep than have to deal with my rug being transfigured to a dinosaur. Just get in here.”

“Bossy.”

“I’m always bossy if you haven’t noticed. Now get in here. And take your shoes off!”

“Yeah, whatever,” muttered Harry but started tying off his shoes, jeans and shirt folowd them on the floor. He was just too tired for this. He settled into a bed with Malfoy which should be much more uncomfortable than it actually was. But the bed was warm, and the sheets were soft and smelled of Draco’s vanilla shampoo and in no time at all, Harry found himself drifting off to the sleep.

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

Harry woke up spooning Draco, face buried in his hair and morning wood nested in the cleft of Draco’s arse. This could turn awkward rather fast. Harry tried to pull away, but Draco hummed disapprovingly from his sleep and pulled him closer by the hand. Harry’s cock crashed back against Draco’s arse and he had to stifle a moan. Maybe there was not much of the harm in rubbing against Draco as long as he was still asleep... Right?

He tentatively thrusted once, twice, thrice, and he couldn’t believe how plush Draco’s behind was. It was heaven. His mind started to spin fantasies how would it feel if he could actually thrust into Draco, burry himself in his tight heat and hear him moan his name.

“Well good morning to you too.” Harry went ridged. Horror drowned all the colour out of his face. He was so dead. He expected to feel the Cruciatus send his way any moment. What he hadn’t expected was Draco to start moving against him in slow hypnotizing rhythm, now actually awake and willing. Harry let out a shredded breath.

“What? What are you doing Draco?”

“Shouldn’t I be asking that question? In the end I’m the one who woke up with a dick against my arse.” Harry blushed “Luckily for you,” breathed Draco, “I wanted to wake up like that for a long time.”

Harry was confused. Did Draco mean that he wanted to wake up with a cock against his arse or that he wanted to wake up with Harry? His heart fluttered with the thought, but he knew that until Draco said anything all he could do was just wishful thinking.

Draco turned around in his arms and looked him in the eyes. “Why the pout Potter? I just gave you a free pass.” Harry didn’t know he was frowning. Maybe it was residual alcohol in him maybe it was something else. Either way he wasn’t thinking when he blurted exactly what he was thinking.

“Waking up with any cock or with me?” Draco let out a small giggle.

“Oh! How did you managed to save the wizarding world when you’re so daft? With you of course. And here I thought I was being obvious…” Harry ignored the slightly mocking tone.

“How were you obvious exactly?” Because he would like to know very much, thank you.

“Oh, I don’t know… By coming back this year? By befriending not only you but your other friends too? By flirting with you, but I guess you haven’t noticed that…" Draco's eyes locked firmly on Harry's lips. "By kissing you.” His fingertips slowly drifted across Harry’s side of face until he settled his hand on his jaw.

“We haven’t kissed yet.” Harry’s breath was coming out in short heavy pants.

“I’m working on it,” said Draco and leaned in. Harry met him halfway. The kiss was soft and gentle. Just a soft pressure of lips against lips. Harry hugged Draco tighter and their groins clashed together. It seemed like Harry was not the only one with morning problem. Draco moaned and opened his mouth. Harry sized the opportunity and licked into Draco’s mouth. The kiss became heated and sloppy all tongue and urgent press of bodies.

Harry’s hands roamed Draco’s back sides and chest. When he brushed his nipples, Draco threw his head backwards as he gasped. Harry was unable and unwilling to lift his lips form Draco’s skin just for one second, so he latched onto his neck sucking one huge bruise for the world to see and then he moved around his neck and collarbones, licking, sucking and lightly biting to mark Draco as much as he could.

Draco went wild. He rutted against Harry’s groin and was making the sweetest sounds Harry ever heard. He managed to sneak his hand in between his and Harry’s body, pushed their underwear out of the way and took both of them into hand. It was Harry’s turn to groan. Draco's fist was tight, and his cock was hot, and it took only a couple of strokes until they both cried out in release. They both lied there basking in the afterglow when Harry asked the inevitable.

“So… What now?”

“Now…” sighed Draco, still catching his breath. “Now I’ll take a shower. You’ll get dressed, take a shower in your room and we’ll meet over breakfast?”

“So that’s it? You’re kicking me out so soon?” said Harry with humour he didn’t really feel.

“Well ok, you can shower with me, but you seriously need some fresh clothes. I will not date someone who smells.” Draco tuned to him with a small smile and a peck on the cheek.

“Date, huh?” repeated Harry with full blown grin. Draco might be the one to jump to conclusions but he was jumping to conclusions that were favourable solution of Harry's crush. “May I escort you to the shower then, boyfriend?”

“You certainly may.”

And if the shower took them twice as long because Harry wanted to clean Draco which actually led to him sucking Draco off, no one noticed because they woke up quite early and the rest of their company was still dealing with consequences of last night.

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

They all met over a breakfast. Hermione, Merlin bless her, brought hangover potions for everyone. Ron was happily stuffing his face with sausage. Pansy ate peach in a very sexual way while having intense eye contact with Luna. Luna blushed. Draco was disgusted by the way Ron was eating but absolutely smitten for the way Harry was ravishing his sausage. Harry had eyes only for Draco and tried hard not to be so obvious.

“Hey guys,” Pansy suddenly spoke up, “Thanks for giving us space last night.”

“Don’t worry about it. It was mutually beneficial.” ,uttred Draco.That made Pansy finally pay attention to anyone else than Luna. She took one look at debauched state of Draco's neck.

“It took you long enough, you idiots!” and she high-fived Hermione.


End file.
